1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to lids for refuse containers, and in particular to lids for refuse containers which may be selectively secured to the container.
2. The Prior Art
Refuse containers and lids have been well known in the sanitary maintenance applications. Typically such assemblies comprise a container and a lid. However often the container and lid assemblies do not include sufficient features to ensure that the lid remains secure to the container. When the assemblies transport medical waste it is imperative that the container and lid assemblies remain secured until it is desired to actually dispose of the contents of the container in a safe environment. Specifically, it is imperative that the container and lid do not become separated when the container or lid suffers an impact during the handling and transportation processes. Also, it is important the container and lid do not separate if the container falls off of or inside a vehicle transporting the assembly. Finally, it is important to ensure that the container and lid do not separate if the container is stacked on a like container, and the container subsequently falls from the bottom like container.
Various methods have been used to secure the container and lid during storage and transportation of the container and lid. For example, containers and lids may have apertures in their handles for receiving straps or ropes, which secure together the container and lid. However, this method of securement is very costly since the straps and ropes must be replaced after each use. In addition, a drop or impact often causes the straps or rope to break. Mechanical fasteners, such as screws and bolts, have also been used to secure together containers and lids. However, the use of these fasteners increases the time of processing and emptying the container. In addition, there is an increased expense in maintaining these additional mechanical fasteners.